The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, in particular, to removal tools for removing a contact retained in an insulation body by an elliptical retaining edge in contact with a circular inside insulator shoulder.
Various prior-art connector designs have been disclosed in my co-pending U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 923,236, filed July 10, 1978, which itself is for a novel connector system. In conjunction with all connectors and connector systems having a plurality of electrical contact portions and a retaining insulator portion, it is desirable that each electrical contact portion be easily removable from the retaining insulator portion without damaging or having to provide an entirely new retaining insulator portion. The present invention discloses such a removal tool that allows each individual contact portion to be removed from the insulator portion through the rear of the connector rather than through the front of the connector as would be required, for example, with the connector assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,364.